User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/starfish headcanons
hi my name is grimms and i really like starfish wait no i love them i love these nerds u will two for those who dont know, starfish is the ship of jj and sea and i love it okay. its like on the top five otps. idk if there are even five in total but i like it. so i figured might as well to publish some of my hcs for them alright alright lets go *both affectionitly call each other nerd/dork because theyre being honest alright *seas kind of like this fish out of water character (i mean she literally is) in which shes rlly confused (but memerized) by human culture and asks jj about things to which they can answer sometimes. *other times its like "why do they do x?" and jj's like "does it look like i know??? i know more about aliens then people at our school????" *sea secretly doesn't like sw (gasp) but watches them for the sake of jj. **okay their a little fun but she wont admit it *likes back/book to the future tho? "at least it has some science" *sea really enjoys listening to jj talk about sw and theories and complan about acting or talk about the little details they picked up, because its one of those love listening to people talk about things there passionate about thing *and jj rlly likes listening to sea talk about astronomey and science and all that jazz. jj understands like non of it but still listens bc sea's just so into and it makes her happy. *when they first started hanging out, sea would bring a note book and jot now things she noticed about jj and their ghost-ness. jj went with it bc hey a pretty princess friend who cares if shes a nerd taking notes about your "physcial impossibl-ness" *casper and simon like sea a lot and supportive of the twos relationship and stuff. took them a momment to let the fact that there nerd ghost child is dating a princess. like what how??? *meryl and brooke on the other hand are something else. meryl's pretty chill with jj but brooke believes that jj is a bad influence, some rebel sorta ghost. she believes her daughter is dating dallas winston or han solo, some rebellious person whos going to like rub off of her innocent daughter. *in reality jj is nothing like that and sea's like "what now jj just a big dork mom u dont understnad" *jj hasn't meet sea's moms currently and wont for a while. *during the summer they dont get to see each other bc seas stuck back in the ocean and like phones dont work underwater apperantly but she does manage to sneak messages but heading to a beach of some sorta near by every know in then. *jj could just teleport to meet sea but jj is severly afraid of the ocean or large bodies of water so they wouldn't go to see sea and sea's okay with that. she would like to see jj but doesn't want to send them into an anxiety attack or something. *neither of them can ice skate to save their lives. they like to head out to ice skating rinks and sit outside in the cold and drink coco. *jj's rlly tall and lanky but seas pretty short so thats something *sea wont go time travelling for some reason. jj tries to get her to, but she won't. *"you could write things about the properties of time travel or something in your noteboook!" "no." *jj doesn't understand the concept of a nice dinner date so basically they eat takeout and watch movies and the both like it tbh better then any dinenr date *tho sea would like to get jj dressed up and go somewhere but that aint happening *they spend time in seas dorm and lys knows jj and thinks their pretty weird *"okay so let me get this straight: your dating a time travelling ghost?" "yes" "a time travelling ghost who likes old movies and acts like a cat?" "yes" *jj likes messing lys' stuff and sea doesn't do anything about it bc she doesn't care really. *jj skips classes a lot but always goes to the ones the two share **idk which one that is i thought they had one they shared but apperantly not *cosplay??? yes cosplay *jj refers to sea as lia sometimes (seaciLIA) and literally no one knows whos their talking about *"jj NO!" "jj YES!" **basic summary *she's jj's voice of reason they (desperatly) need *einstein and trixie rlly like sea *"you named your dragon after a scientist???" "well i named him after a dog named after a scientist but sure" *they do each others hair???? i mean sea likes hairstyling and jj has to be skilled to do those leia styles??? *99% of the time jj ends up with a rlly complex and fancy hairstyle and sea gets padme. which isn't bad but "can you do something besides sw????" "no. all i know is star wars" "okay jj" *things jj loves: **sea *things jj is morbidly afraid of **the sea **know the difference *jj: sea its rlly muggy out today **sea: if i go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn, i'm leaving you. **jj: *sips coffee from a bowl* *sea has an exstenstive collection of books relating to astronmey and science, that she leaves with jj for the summer. jj read most of them over the summer so they could impress sea with science *jj tries to teach sea to hoverboard but that's not working out. at all. *jj: sea is out of town so im going to cut off all the sleeves of my shirt **auds and pan: why **jj: bc shes like 95% of my impulse control *in the future, sea is a renowned astronmer and jj owns a car shop *everyone in sea's feild is very confused about how seacilia mcmerhon, the famous astronmer who revoulstioned deep space studies and paved the path for many more merfolk astronmer is married to some nobody car mechanic. *on another note, casper and brooke do not get along at all. they've only meet a handful of times but seem to despise each other. **simon and meryl, on the other hand, get along quiet well. *other future stuff: the planning for jj and sea's wedding as an abusloutle mess and dont ask me how it ended up being. *im here to let you imagine sad, older jj crying as they watch sea disolve into foam. **no one deserves to be h a p p y *fun little out of story thing: the main reason star fish even exists is because ironicy. **so we have a nerd and a geek, one interested in real science, the other in science fiction. jj has a sever fear of water. sea is a mermaid. sea is very responsible, jj is a mess. sea comes from a royal background, jj is the equavlet of a those people who skateboard outside of safeway where it says no skateboarding. *jj would sneak the kiddos time travelling but they freaking exposed them as they would run up to mommy sea and talk about how they saw the new star wars movie a year early. *jj left scott-mertin in a ballpit because he said he didn't like star wars. **"we have three kids you know" "not anymore" "what do you meAN JJ???" Category:Blog posts